codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Autopilot
Autopilot is the 24th episode of season 5 and the 119th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the morning at Kadic and everyone is outside waiting for their parents, as there holidays for 2 weeks because must make repairs and arrangements. The Lyoko-Warriors are comfortable with this, but Jeremy, that he's afraid of a X.A.N.A. attack. Aelita tells him to calm down a bit, Yumi tells them that unfortunately cannot help much that will travel to Ukraine with his family to visit an aunt. Ulrich tells them he will be a bit far but if they need him, only they have to call him, as he will be with their parents. Odd says he won't be far away so he haven't any problems. Suddenly Yumi 's parents arrive and she must go now, so she says goodbye to everyone. Ulrich tells her to take care of, but she tells him not to worry. Then he gets in the car and leaves. Odd's parents arrive, so he says goodbye and leaves. Then come Ulrich's parents, he does the same in the car and his father tells him: "I see you'll never change those friends you have", and he says, "You'll never change that arrogant attitude". After everyone leaves, a tower on are activated in the while Yumi goes riding on the plane… Jeremy's laptop sounds because a tower is activated. Seeing this, he calls Odd that puts the excuse to their parents saying he have to search something borrowed in his room, Aelita calls Ulrich who was with a bad feeling associated with Yumi and he gets out of the car without any explanation to his father, which obviously become infuriated. Once in the Factory, Jeremy cannot find the tower in any of the four sectors. Odd tells him to look in Sector 5 because he hasn't done this, Jeremy says it's a silly idea that in this sector there aren't any towers but Aelita tells him that there was a tower that was used to create the clone of his father in another attack and he couldn't be detected. Jeremy does and realizes that they are right. Before going to Lyoko they think the matter, Aelita says that if X.A.N.A. has activated this tower is because they need more time to search, it's difficult and he have to use most of energy, so that X.A.N.A.'s plan is large and Ulrich now realizes that the attack is directed at the plane where Yumi is. At the same time the cockpit and pilots are possessed by a spectre that is entering the body of the other passengers, including Hiroki and Yumi's parents. Al already know this, the Lyoko-Warriors are virtualized and they move quickly, but suddenly Jeremy gets a call from Yumi who says, "Jeremy, we have a big problem, X.A.N.A. attacks the plane that I am!" And he says, "Yes, Yumi, I know", and she answers: "Yes? Did you also know that all passengers are possessed and are attacking me!?". Yumi hangs while trying to defend herself, while all move fast (especially Ulrich). Aelita tells them to wait because they think the issue is very clear that Yumi cannot resist much, and when they arrive to deactivate the tower could be late for her. Hearing this, Ulrich gets angry but he knows he's right, so they start to think quickly. And Ulrich tells Jeremy that he can use the to save Yumi, but he says no because the last time was very dangerous and anyway never come on time, nor with the . But Aelita tells him to use the new program for the Translation of Lyoko's vehicles. Jeremy says no, it is too risky because the program hasn't been tested and X.A.N.A. is also very strong. It also says that if anyone sees one of them dressed well and flying vehicles, will have to make a return to the past and that will make X.A.N.A. stronger, so refuses. But with a ghastly look, Ulrich says, "Look, Jeremy, I don't care whether or not you want! If you don't do the Translation with me and something bad happens to Yumi, I swear I'll kill you‼". Hearing this, Jeremy realizes that does not lie and it's true, Yumi is the priority right now, so he goes to Skid sends while Jeremy is applying the program. Ulrch comes, rises and plunges immediately into the , wait 5 minutes and goes. Jeremy sends Ulrich on the airport's runway and with the super-sprint, he starts to run. Jeremy, very nervous, sends him the that it has worked! Ulrich immediately moves. Meanwhile, Yumi is in trouble and passengers are about to enter the cabin baggage where she's hidden. Suddenly they enter with an electrical explosion that creates a hole that sucks Yumi out of the plane and she starts to fall. While Yumi have a fatal fall, she's saddened that she never told Ulrich what she feels for him, and then is caught by Ulrich has arrived on time on the Overbike. Yumi saw him shed tears and before he asks if she's okay, she hugs him with great force and says him "Thank you" to him with tears in her eyes, and apologizes for having worried so much, while Ulrich looks at her with a tender smile. While in Lyoko, Aelita and Odd are near the tower, but is guarded by two s, five s and X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Odd decides to fight with Mantas, tame these Mantas to attack the Creepers and distract X.A.N.A.-Sissi while Aelita is going to the tower. Odd starts to fight and destroy a Manta, and then he jumps to the other Manta for attack X.A.N.A.-Sissi, but she has disappeared and suddenly her pink sword appears under the Manta and devirtualizes Odd. Aelita, seeing this, immediately realizes that the evil of X.A.N.A. has increased since it was much worse than the time he did with X.A.N.A.-William and s. Jeremy alerts Aelita that X.A.N.A.*Sissi is coming very fast with her pink spirit, so Aelita activates her wings and starts to fly. While on Earth Ulrich and Yumi, both mounted on the Overbike, they go flying at full speed towards the Factory from Ukraine, but still the plane is under X.A.N.A.'s control with the intention of destroying all the people that they are in the plane. Realizing this, Yumi calls Jeremy and informs. Jeremy tells Aelita to go faster, but she says she cannot deactivate the tower because X.A.N.A.-Sissi is chasing her, and she have to destroy these Creepers to go to the tower and it is almost impossible alone. Jeremy hearing this, tells Ulrich that since Yumi is already safe and obviously they will return to the past, he have to go back to Skid to help Aelita, and when he was about to do, Odd arrives and says: "Why Ulrich don't go on the Overbike flying and fights against the possessed to give us time? After all, if he defeated, he will return to Lyoko and he could help Aelita". Aelita thinks Odd is right and says Jeremy to to do this, so Ulrich places Yumi in a safe place on the ground and he goes to the plane. Ulrich enters directly into the cockpit controls, ready to fight the possessed. While in Lyoko, Sissi-X.A.N.A. is attacking Aelita with the Creepers, and in the process she destroys one with her energy field. On Earth, Ulrich has a strong duel with the possessed and although at first he won, she's beginning to lose. But before being defeated, his katana destroys the control panel to take time to control the plane. On Lyoko, Aelita still flees X.A.N.A.-Sissi and the shots of the Creepers, but she can destroy one with an energy field that with the explosion the other Creeper falls down in the hole next to the tower of this sector. Aelita finally ends surrounded by X.A.N.A.-Sissi and the remaining two Creepers, and the plane was already falling and about to hit the Factory. And when everything seemed to be over, X.A.N.A.-Sissi says: "It's over, you lost! Ha Ha Ha!". Suddenly Ulrich's katanas cross Sissi's back, and he says, "NO! You have lost!" and his two clones with supersprint rapidly destroy the remaining two Creepers, ending the battle. When Aelita is about to thank him, he tells her that they will talk after the and now she must go quickly to the tower. Aelita deactivates the tower before the plane crashed into the factory and Jeremy activates immediately the return to the past. Everything is back as before. Now Yumi decides to take Aelita with her parents and her parents accept go with Aelita, burt Ulrich is still upset about he knows what his father will tell him to come. Takeo and Akiko arrive ready to go, but before Yumi and Aelita give thanks to Ulrich for having saved so bravely giving a kiss on both cheeks, which this blush much Ulrich and arouses Odd's envy and Jeremy's jealousy. Gallery Episode119.jpg|The plane. ca:Pilot automàtic es:Piloto automático fr:Pilote automatique it:Pilota automatico pt:Piloto automático Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes